Centrist Party
Party Ideology The Centrist Party is dedicated to reflecting and promoting the values of the political center, rebuffing the goals of extremist right and left wing parties. The Centrist Party encourages practical, innovative, sensible solutions to the problems of United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara. Party Platform Abortion - the Centrist Party is ardently pro-life, except in extreme case Child Labor - the Centrist Party adamantly opposes child labor, except in particular industries Corporate Tax - the Centrist Party supports a moderate level of taxation for corporations so that innovation and technology are not stifled Death Penalty - the Centrist Party opposes all forms of capital punishment Defense - the Centrist Party believes in a moderate size military, used solely to defend the nation Estate Tax - the Centrist Party supports a moderate estate tax Euthanasia - the Centrist Party supports the right to die in severe cases Foreign Investments - the Centrist Party enthusiastically endorses and encourages the right of foreign companies to invest in our country Free trade - the Centrist Party supports free trade around the world as an engine to increase the standards of living in the poorest countries Gambling - the Centrist Party supports the right to gamble, but also favors extreme regulation of the gaming industry Global Warming - the Centrist Party is in favor of doing whatever necessary to curb the amount of greenhouse gases Gun Control - the Centrist Party supports gun control to the extent that people still have the right to own them Immigration - the Centrist Party supports a liberal approach to allowing immigrants to gain their naturalization rights Labor Unions - the Centrist Party supports the right of labor unions to exist to provide a voice for workers Media Consolodation - the Centrist Party encourages the growth of more media outlets Nuclear Armament - the Centrist Party does not support the proliferation or research of nuclear arms Pornography - the Centrist Party supports the right of the porn industry, though under severe regulations Privatization - the Centrist Party believes there needs to be an active, competitive private sector; sufficiently regulated by the state Right to Privacy - the Centrist Party believes deeply in this right Tax Reform - the Centrist Party supports the abolition of the sales tax and a progressive income tax Same-sex marriage - the Centrist Party believes all people -- all races, religions, and sexual orientation -- have the right to marriage and a right to the benefits that follow Separation of Church and State - the Centrist Party believes in a clear divide between the two Universal Suffrage - the Centrist Party supports the right of all men and women, after a certain age, to vote War on Drugs - the Centrist Party believes that the illegalization of both soft and hard drugs should remain, but that there needs to be a shift from enforcement to education Party Leader Guy From, born in Al'Badara in the year 2311, became head of the Centrist Party at its founding in September of 2364. His parents, Bob From and Melissa From, were a doctor and a television talk show host, respectively. Though born in the city of Dar al Salem, From's family moved to the nation's capital in 2323, when From was only 12 years old. The move was due in part to Melissa From's job promotion. At the age of only 15, Guy began his tertiary training at the University of the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara, formerly the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara Academy. There, he excelled, graduating at the top of his class with a degree in Al'Badara History. From became active in politics, joining the Ishtirakiya Party under Riyad Bakdash. He worked in several offices under the Bakdash government, including the Office for Disaster Relief, the Center for Disease Control, the Health Ministry, the Center for Technological Advances, and the Center for the Advancement of National Dairy and Yogurt (CANDY). However, he soon became disillusioned with the Ishtirakiya Party, particularly with their stance on foreign policy. He consulted with several close friends and advisors and finally in 2364 decided to create the Centrist Party, dedicated to the politics of moderation. Trivia *In the Centrist Party's first competitive election in September 2367, the Centrist Party won 106 seats, 14.13% of the Grand Majelis. *Party leader Guy From has a third nipple. *In the September 2367 election, the Centrist Party became the first party to elect a black, gay Jewish candidate. Grand Majelis Election History {|border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #EDDA74; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" width=70% |- !Month !Votes !Total Votes !Votes (%) |- |September 2364||52,484||61,011,703||0.09%|| |- |September 2367||9,158,623||64,402,394||14.22%|| Category:Al'badaran parties